Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a male Kel-Dor Jedi Master during the waning days of the Old Republic. As a padawan, he was apprenticed to Senior Councilor Tyvokka, later reaching the rank of Jedi Knight In DD canon, he had a brief affair with Padawan Shaak Ti on a mission to Shili and they had a daughter; Kya. He later witnessed the High Council remove Shaak's memories of the incident, though his were untouched. He would later spend years searching for his daughter but to no avail. Later in life (both canon-compliant), Plo fought in the Stark Hyperspace War and replaced his Master on the High Council after Tyvokka's death, receiving an improptu promotion to Master in order to be eligible for the position. He continued to serve on the High Council through the events during the Battle of Naboo and into the Clone War, fighting on Geonosis, Brentaal IV, Rendili, Telmaros, among others. In JE canon, he was on Cato Neimoidia when Order 66 was executed and was shot down by his former troops. In DD canon, though, he survived Order 66 and went on to be appointed Grandmaster by Master Yoda and leading the Jedi Order in its new temple on Dantooine. He continued leading the Jedi and the Rebellion during the twenty years of war with the Empire, leading many battles personally. Late into the war, he and ex-Sith Tyrone Dooku encountered Plo's daughter, now Darth Traya, and captured her, bringing her to the rebel base on Endor. Plo would live on after the war and see the redemption of Kya and her appointment to the High Council. He died in peace at an old age sometime after the war ended. Information c. 75 BBY, Dorin Died: 19 BBY, Cato Neimoidia (JE canon), c.15 ABY, Alderaan (DD canon) Species: Kel-Dor Family: Kya Koon; daughter Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council, Rebellion to Restore the Republic Jedi Path: Guardian Weapon: Blue Lightsaber Lightsaber Form: Shien Master: Tyvokka Apprentices: Bultar Swan, Azarp Bark, Ahsoka Tano (mentored), Galen Marek (DD canon) Hair: None Eyes: Unknown Appearances: Different Destiny, Twist of Fate, Choice of the Chosen, Story of the Bark Family (flashbacks and mentioned only), Transcending Tyranus, Kyidyin Muchian, Jinxing Jinn, Jedi Exile Biography Early Days Jedi Padawan Kighting Mission to Shili Kya Master Plo Koon Stark Hyperspace War On the High Council Return of the Sith Discovering Ahsoka The Clone War Geonosis Brentaal IV Aphonia Rendili Telmaros Losing Azarp Cato Neiomoidia DD canon Order 66 Grandmaster Dantooine and Changing the Order The Rebellion Battle of Dantooine Battle of Yavin Rescuing Shaak Battle of Hoth Capturing Kya The Grey Jedi End of the War Later Life Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships Shaak Ti As a knight, Plo was sent on a mission to Shaak's homeworld of Shili with her and her then-master, Mace Windu. The two developed a connection there, claiming that it was the will of the Force and that the pulses of the planetary energy were pushing them onward with it. There, the two expericed a short but intimate relationship and Shaak bore a child from it. After the High Council discovered what had occured, Shaak's memory of it was wiped and her and Plo's relationship did not continue, though they remained friends over the many years they worked together as Jedi and later on the Council themselves. Much later in life, during the Rebellion Era, Shaak was captured by Darth Wrath and Plo heard her calling out in the Force, a plea that he answered. The following days saw Shaak's memory recover fully and she and Plo later worked to teach their daughter, whose whole life had been spent under the infuence of Darth Sidious, in the ways of the Jedi. It is likely that Plo and Shaak rekindled some of their old relationship but to what extent is unknown. Azarp Bark Azarp was the third of Plo's four padawans and by far the most difficult. Azarp was rebellious, easily angered, and rude and while he respected Plo, the same did not go for the rest of the High Council. While Plo did try to correct Azarp's behavior, his efforts were in vain and when Cuncilor Kyidyin Muchian discovered a breaching of the Code by Azarp, Plo sided with the rest of the Council to expel Azarp from the Order. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his long Jedi career. Ahsoka Tano Gallery plo_koon_by_daennika-d39yw9m.png star-wars-the-clone-wars-lightsaber-duels-20081020031733978_640w.jpg ShaakTiColorStep4.jpg Plokoon.jpg